


Silica x Sinon

by PieSilica



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/F, Screenplay/Script Format, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieSilica/pseuds/PieSilica
Kudos: 2





	Silica x Sinon

Silica: *Laying in bed with pina* I'm bored there's nothing to do today...

Cat Version Pina: *Purring*

Silica: Hm maybe I can go to ALO and do some quests. *Puts on the her AmuSphere* "Link Start"! *Gets inside the game*

-ALO-

Silica: It's always so nice here, I could just live here forever. *Closes eyes and rests in the grass*

Sinon: *Walks over too the sleeping cait sith* Silica why are you sleeping in the grass?

Silica: *Curled up sleeping peacefully*

Sinon: She's sleeping so peacefully...

Silica: Mew....

Sinon: Did she just mew.... cute...

Silica: *Slowly wakes up rubbing eyes and then looks up at Sinon* Oh hi Sinon I thought you where in GGO today.

Sinon: Oh I was going today I just wanted to be in ALO for awhile it's actually more peaceful here.

Silica: Oh ok *Stands up* actually can I go with you Sinon?

Sinon: Huh? Why would you want to go to GGO Silica?

Silica: Because I like to try new things and I've never played shooters before.

Sinon: Are you sure you'd like to be in the game.

Silica: Yes I'm really sure, it'll probably be fun~.

Sinon: Ok but when you get in don't talk to anyone and stay in one spot so I can find you, and when I find you I'll teach you about everything ok.

Silica: Ok Sinon, I'll be waiting for you then.

-Few hours later-

Silica: Ok everything should be ready *Puts on the her AmuSphere* "Link Start!"

-GGO-

Silica: Oh so this GGO it sure is a dark place... well I guess I should wait for Sinon then.

-Few minutes later Sinon arrives-

Silica: Sinon I'm over here! *Waves at her*

Sinon: Oh there you are.

Silica: Wow Sinon you look awesome.

Sinon: Oh thanks Silica you're very kind. *Pats her head*

Silica: *giggles and smiles*

Sinon: Ok let's go now Sil.

Silica: Sil?

Sinon: Its just a nickname I'm giving you. *Smiles*

Silica: O-oh ok that sounds l-like a cute nickname. *Blushes and follows Sinon*

-Arrives at weapon shop-

Sinon: Ok here we are this where you're going to get the stuff needed for you to play. *Walks in with her*

Silica: There's so many types of guns here.

Sinon: Yep, actually how about we give you a handgun it's like a dagger small and easy to work with. *Buys the handgun for her*

Silica: Yay my first weapon!

Sinon: Ok that's all you need for now, let's get you used to handing it now.

Silica: Ok, is there some kind of testing spot?

Sinon: Yeah there is let's go to the test firing range. *Takes her to the test firing range*

-Test firing range-

Sinon: Ok this is the target range for testing out guns, here's you gun. *Gives her the handgun*

Silica: Thanks Sinon you're really nice. *Blushes and goes to the shooting area and points the gun at the target, shoots but misses the target completely*

Sinon: Hang on Sil let me help you. *Gets behind her and helps her hold the gun*

Silica: *Blushes bright red*

Sinon: Ok you first hold it here then you aim right here, just be calm and take deep breaths and then focus on your target then shoot.

Silica: Ok just be calm and focus. *Breathes in and out and calmly aims at the target and shoots in the middle of it*

Sinon: There we go perfect shot good job Sil. *Pats her head*

Silica: *Blushes bright red* Thanks Sinon, thanks for teaching me how to shoot a gun.

Sinon: No problem Sil, and you're a natural at this.

Silica: *Giggles and hugs Sinon*

Sinon: *Hugs her back*

Silica: Lets go somewhere irl I want to hang out with you more. *Blushes*

Sinon: Ok how about we go get some ice cream at my house.

Silica: Ok I'll cya there. *Logsout*

-Sinon's house-

Sinon: *Waiting for Silica to come*

Silica: *Arrives at Sinon's house and knocks on her door*

Sinon: *Opens door and lets her in* Welcome to my home Sil.

Silica: *Sits on her couch*

Sinon: I'll get us some ice cream. *Goes to the kitchen and gets some ice cream then comes back giving Silica some ice cream*

Silica: Thank you so much Sinon.

Sinon: No problem Sil. *Pats her head more*

Silica: *Smiles and leans on her eating the ice cream*

Sinon: *Smiles eating ice cream and strokes her hair*

Silica: *Snuggles close* I love you Sinon~.

Sinon: huh!?!

Silica: *Giggles and snuggles more closely eating the ice cream*

Sinon: *Smiles and kisses her forehead* I love you too Sil~.

Silica: *Finishes eating the ice cream and sits in Sinon's lap leaning on her and snuggling* I'm glad you feel the same I want to stay with you forever.

Sinon: And I'll always protect you. *Holds her close*

Silica: Sinon when ever you have panic attacks I promise I'll always be there to calm you down and place little kisses on your nose, and then we'll snuggle together. We're going to be so happy together. *Smiles brightly*

Sinon: I'd love that Sil, but you're already making me happy. *Smiles stroking her hair*

Silica: I'm really glad I am. *kisses*

Sinon: I'm glad I found someone who I can trust and love forever, can't believe she was right here all along.

Silica: We just got together and we're all ready happy and everything and it was so quick too I thought you would brush it off when I said I love you.

Sinon: I wouldn't because I've been feeling the same and I was going to ask you out regardless.

Silica: You're really kind, smart and beautiful.

Sinon: And you're really adorable and sweet.

Silica: I love you Sinon.

Sinon: I love you too Sil.

-Month later In ALO-

Silica: Sinon. *Laying on top of Sinon*

Sinon: Yes Sil?

Silica: You're actually very comfortable to lay on. *Giggles*

Sinon: Aww. *Strokes her hair*

Silica: You want to go on a quest.

Sinon: Sure I don't mind.

Silica: Ok well I found an awesome quest and it's also a cait sith only quest.

Sinon: Ok what is it.

Silica: Well we're supposed go in this cave and defeat a boss and that's pretty much it.

Sinon: Ok then but the quest sounds kinda easy though.

Silica: Yeah but we won't know till we try.

Sinon: Ok let's go then. *Gets up and picks up Silica from the ground*

Silica: Ok let's fly there I know the way.

Sinon: Ok lead the way.

-Cave-

Silica: Ok here we are. *Goes in with Sinon*

Sinon: Kinda dark in here.

Silica: I wish we had torch.

Sinon: Can't Pina light up the way.

Silica: Yeah but I don't know how long the fire would last it'd probably drain her really quickly.

Sinon: Oh ok I see.

Silica: I found the door.

Sinon: Really in all this darkness.

Silica: Oh it was easy I just touched everywhere on the walls then I brushed my hands against a door.

Sinon: That was convenient but good job Sil.

Silica: *Opens door*

*A giant dragon appears*

Sinon: That's our objective!?!

Silica: Don't worry Sinon we got this.

*The dragon flys in the air*

Sinon: *Takes out bow* Oh now I see why this is cait sith only.

Silica: You do?

Sinon: Sil try walking up the walls and land on top of it.

Silica: Got it. *Walks on the walls and jumps off landing on the dragon*

Dragon: ROOOOARRRRRRRR!

Sinon: Distract it by hitting it with your dagger Sil.

Silica: Got it! *Starts slashing at it*

Sinon: *Aims bow at the wings and shoots them off* It's ground let's finish it off.

*Both Sinon and Silica defeat the dragon by Silica doing a down spiral attack with her dagger and Sinon jumping in the air shooting multiple arrows at it*

Silica: Yay we did it.

Sinon: I was right about it being easy but you made easy Sil. *Pats her head*

Silica: Does that mean irl I get more kisses.

Sinon: Of course it does silly Silica.

Silica: Yay, oh I almost forgot this is our reward. *Holds up a ring*

Sinon: Strange I didn't get a ring as a reward.

Silica: Oh that's because it's a special ring.

Sinon: How special is it?

Silica: That's a secret for now but you'll know soon.

Sinon: Ok I'll wait for the surprise then.

Silica: *Giggles*

*They both leave the cave*

Sinon: It's getting late let's logout.

Silica: Ok!

*They both logout*

-Silica's house-

Silica: Welcome to my home.

Sinon: It's really nice in here.

Silica: Let's go to my room I want to show you something.

Sinon: Ok, I can’t wait then. *Walks with her to her room*

Silica: *Sits on the bed leaning on Sinon's solder* You want to have a sleep over?

Sinon: Sure why not, but I also have a question.

Silica: Oh what is it?

Sinon: I never got your real name?

Silica: Oh my real is Keiko Ayano.

Sinon: That's a cute name, mine is Shino Asada.

Silica: Oh it's actually close to your in game name.

Sinon: Actually why is your in game name Silica.

Silica: Oh because I was named after the element silicon, and that's actually why I have my hair like this it makes me look like the silicon atom.

Sinon: Oh I see and basically you named yourself Silica because it sounded cute.

Silica: Yep!

Sinon: You're the cutest thing ever. *Cuddles her*

Silica: *Giggles* Oh lets go into ALO I'm going to give that surprise.

Sinon: Ok lets go then.

*They both go to ALO*

-ALO-

Silica: Sinon will you marry me. *Holds out the ring*

Sinon: Of course I'll marry you. *Kisses cheek*

Silica: *Kisses cheek back*


End file.
